Krys the Alicorn
*Krissie Missy *Egghead *Krystal Ball *Magic Dork |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 20|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Sophomore (College)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Lawful Good/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 3'8|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Average: 80 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Designing Clothes *Playing the Organ *|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = Magic|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 7.9 Million|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Valarie *Wendy *Christina *Alyssa *Alexis *Michelle *David *Thresh *Ricardo|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Victria *Mimi and Team Fashion|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = : *Ricardo the Wolf *Raven the Cyberhog *Ryder the Hedgehog |Row 15 title = Voice Actress|Row 15 info = Megan Fahlenbock|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = *Boxing |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Species|Row 19 info = Alicorn/Winged Unicorn |Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = Overpowerment}} Krys the Alicorn is a fan character created by Darkest Shadow. She is a highly skilled magic user, one of the best ones in the world. She happens to also be one of the only alicorns in the world. She is the girlfriend of Ricardo the Wolf, and a student at MaryAllen Magic Branch of Gaudia University. Development Krys started out with a completely different look. She used to have white hair with deep pink highlights that was a bit similar to Christina. She also wore a purple dress and purple heels. The dress also envolved gloves. Her horn also didn't provide magic. Later, Krys became the unicorn she is today, but had a different colored horn. It was red, blue and purple-colored with a white tip. Also her magic aura was now red. One more change occured and that was her horn color, it became longer and lost it's red-blue-purple color. As of Girls World Krys had a bit of a redesign. This outfit for her was thought of by one of the creator's friend. Then, her red miniskirt was changed into a grey pair of shorts with a pink belt. Her pink sandles have changed into pink non-laced flats with brownish-grey socks. She also wore a pair of glasses. This was because when she got accepted into the MCA, she was immediately forced to get a change of clothes, as a miniskirt and sandles didn't follow the dress code. This outfit fits her personality much better. She sometimes doesn't wear her glasses. She then was transformed into an alicorn. One year later, Krys's redesign was made by a deviantART user named Lucarito-Lucario from a contest the creator held. He thought that the design she made was brilliant and used it for the next season. However, in the Summer of 2015, the creator decided to go back to her original outfit from Girls World for the My Sweet Life series. The original outfit Lucarito-Lucario made is now an alternate outfit. General Info Krystal Avril Escavirlno is a alicorn living in Room 2014 in the Gaudia University. Her dorm room is bigger than it usually would be. She has enough room for her bed, two nightstands, a dresser, a television, a desk with her laptop and writing bins, a couch, two chairs, a love seat, a table, and a coffee table. Most of the time during college, she resides there. When she is not ''in her dorm room at Gaudia University, she lives on 2014 Tose Terrace. Her house is gigantic, yet it isn't a mansion. She has a special lock shaped like a circle that only her horn can open by emitting her aura. The bottom half of her house is an enormous public library that many people come in to check in, check out and buy books or hang out. It has any book and any genre you can name. When you walk up the stairs, it leads to two doors that leads to where Krys lives, which is off limits to the public unless she says it's allowed. It has her living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, family room, inspiration room, her personal bedroom and two guest bedrooms. She also owns an outdoor patio and pool. She is well known for her magic and love of fashion. With magic comes study. Her mom trained her when she was little and then took off. She studied long and hard and concentrates a lot. In her everyday life, when she isn't doing anything she continues a new chapter in her studies in advanced unicorn magic. However, she also loves fashion. Ever since she lived in Kinzville, she was one of the four most popular models around. Her all-time inspiration was Persephone the Poodle. As of now, because of her knowledge of fashion, she learned how to make beautiful designs and has her own unique style of creating trendy ensembles. Krys also enjoys reading books as a hobby. Some even say that she enjoys books more than her social life, which isn't true. She sometimes reads to use up extra time. This is one of the reasons she owns a gigantic library at the bottom of her house. Krys also enjoyed being around the town square to meet new people. She tries to be the friendliest that she could be and helps anyone in need. She does the same thing during her lunch hour in Gaudia, and when school's out. Once in a while, Krys would take a train to Mariala City and visit there to see her old friends to see how they've grown. History 'Coming Soon...' Alternate History Mariala Meets My Little Pony Storyline Krys is a main pony in this series. She is great friends with Twilight Sparkle. Both try to show off their unicorn magic in the best ways they can. Even though Krys didn't have wings at the time, Twilight sometimes bragged a little about it. She also shares friendship with Rarity. When Krys became an alicorn in Animorph, she also became an alicorn in Equestria. She wasn't made a princess, but she was now an intrest in all of Equestria. Twilight and Krys started to have magic duels to see who's grown. Usually it ends up in a draw. When the Mane Six go to animorph, they are all suprised on what they, and Krys looks like. Krys becomes a big thing, and Rarity was even jealous. Nitrogen218's Universe ''Main Article: KrAven Krys happens to have made really good friends with Raven the Cyberhog; half hedgehog half cyberspace robot. The two would go on many adventures with encounters of both of their enemies on the way. When Krys finds out that he's leaving, she's kind of sad. Deep inside, she loves him. Later on, Krys and Raven started to go out, even though it wasn't introduced in the Mariala Anime, it could be possible that it will air eventually. Because of this purpose, Krys became the enemy of Trinity; the girl with an obsession with Raven. Fan Game Appearances My Sweet Life:Escape From the Paparazzi- 'In this game, Krys is one of the eight main playable characters in the game. She has been chased down by the paparazzi to somewhere far and distant. Using her magic as a shortcut to find her way home easier, she must avoid the fans, media and worst of them all, the paparazzi. '''Nikki the Hedgehog- '''In this game, Krys makes an appearance to join Nikki's quest. She wants to help out Nikki, not only because Christina asked her for help, but because she wants to study Oxonite and its capabilities and history for a college assignment. Plus it'd be fun. Krys still has her amazing magic and flight abilities, except her magic is focused more on healing than on other things. Personality The best word to describe Krys is extremely serious. Her remarks and words are often wise, and she would make a very good role model in life. Lots of people look up to Krys as an older sister. Her seriousity doesn't keep her away from making friends though. As a good role model, she is also very kind. Her kindness and sticking up for what is right is what got her kicked out of Team Fashion. She's intelligent as well. According to the teachers at Mariala High School, she appeared to be no lower than the "Honor Roll" level for each marking period. Her freshman years were tough. After she became a sophomore it got better. She has done nothing to harm anyone in any way other than winning in fashion competitions. Instead of feeling upset when she loses, she pretends nothing happens and shakes their hand for a great competition. Same as if she wins, she doesn't cheer and leave the losing competitor out. Before she was a very nice girl, she was part of a bad group. Before "Miss Eloquent Girl" came in, she was more fierce with people, but she did secretly hold a grudge against the group as she was thinking in her mind to just be strong and quit the group. Krys also absolutely loves reading books. She can read two books in a whole day. She never got lower than a B- in any of her reading classes. Despite Krys's serious behavior, she also has an impish side. Though she rarely causes any trouble. She used to when she was with Team Fashion. Also, Krys sometimes laughs at mean things if they are just that funny. Skills '''Designing Clothes- '''Krys is somewhat good at designing clothes. She has been in a designing career longer than Christina, therefore she was made the leader's assistant. She also gives feedback on the clothes the other students make. Many of the designers suggest clothing suggestions to her. Sometimes if a designer is struggling, Krys slowly, and clearly demonstrates on how to make the clothes. '''Modeling- '''Krys is also a fashion model. She competes in many pageants and has won many ribbons, and crowns. She also goes for photo shoots to be the head of magazines, and billboards, and maybe even online ads. '''Organ Playing- '''Krys also never knew that she learned how to play the organ. However she didn't know how to play the piano. Later at the Mariala Church the regular organist played a minor key and was thrown in jail. They were looking for a new organist and Krys auditioned. Krys passed the audition and was the church's new organist. In turn, the Escavalirno family had to go to church more often. '''Boxing- '''Krys was a professional boxer, but she not only did it for a sport, she did it for freedom, justice, and peace. Krys was thinking she was becoming a bad person so she dropped boxing for a extended period of time. Later in the February Krys rejoined boxing but then healed the opponent loved, or hated, which made her really popular. Abilities and Powers '''Magic-' Main Article: Krys the Unicorn/Spells Krys's trademark ability is magic. She uses her horn to cast spells used from her spell book. This got her really far in life and hopes to open a hospital called "Krys Kare". She also knows omnimancy through her horn. Krys shows a great record in her many fashion contests. She is one of the more outstandingly beautiful girls. Her lessons and shows can be passed down in time to make Krys a great influence to those inspiring people who want to become great fashion stars in the future.' The only reason why Krys is able to do all the magic tricks is because she learns her magic spells with her horn from her spell books that she obtained from her mother. If she never had her horn, Krys wouldnt be a highly-skilled sorcerer, or able to control any type of mancy. The only thing is some people think she's an absolute Mary-Sue. She cant use her magic much, otherwise she'll need to rest. List of Powerful Magic Spells Casted *'Growth Spell'- Krys's horn shines her usual color and then a vibrant pink. Green wind with yellow rings surround the person and he starts to grow for however long Krys wants or she was asked for. *'Species Change'- Her horn shines bright a bright pink and it grows white. Purple swirls surround the person and then it slowly starts to change. *'Flight Spell'- Krys's horn lights up her usual color and then it grows bigger. Yellow dust sprinkles on her or the person she is casting it on. She learned a flight spell so Alyssa could have a flying buddy. Krys also used this for other locations. *'Teleportation'- Krys's horn bursts out in a lavender color as she teleports. She does this multiple times. *'Walk-on-Water Spell'- Krys learned a spell that allowed her to walk on water. Her horn lights up and then an aura surrounds her/the people she is casting the spell on. *'Language Spell'- Krys learned a language spell that allowed her to make the person she is talking to talk in English, while the effects outside make Krys talk the language the other person is talking in. Krys's horn shines bright and then yellow circles form from the person's mouth to Krys's. *'Shrink Spell'- Krys learned how to shrink things for justice and/or amusement. Krys's horn lights up her usual color and blue magic ribbon surround the peron and then it disappears. The effects make the person have a high and squeaky voice. *'Molecule-Scramble Spell'- Krys learned this Molecule Scramble Spell to go through solid objects such as walls, other people and furnishings. Her horn lights her usual color and that's when they could do it. *'Disappearance Spell'- Krys learned how to make things appear and disappear like a magician. Her horn lights up pink and a white ball shoots to the person she is making appear or disappear. *'Time Travel Spell'- Krys learned how to travel through time and space to do it without Chaos Control. Her horn lights up and then a blue ball shoots out and a warp hole appears. This comes in handy for time travel without chaos emeralds. Her horn needs to recharge after this spell. *'Bullet Catch Spell'- Krys learned how to catch a bullet. Her horn lights up her usual color and then the aura grows bigger. The bullet then disappears and appears in Krys's hand without any wounds. However, her horn has to recharge after this. *'Safe Landing Spell'- Krys learned a safe landing spell for when she needs to jump off of high places and remain secure. Her horn blasts lavender and they land safely. *'Time Control Spell'- Krys learned how to slow down, quicken, reverse or ever stop time without Chaos Control. Her horn lights up her usual color and then it grows and a huge white beam lights up at the sky. Her horn needs to recharge after this spell. *'Transformation Spell'- Krys learned a transformation spell. She highly concentrates on something. A white beam shoots at it and then it starts to transform. She sometimes gets tricked into doing it for pranks. Her horn needs to recharge after this spell. *'Invisibility Spell'- Krys learned a spell that allows somebody or people to turn invisible for as long as the user wants. Her horn lights up and pink circles surround her and or the people that she summons the spell on and they turn invisible. *'Age Spell'- Krys learned this spell from her mom. Her horn lights up a light purple and the people she uses it on see a white and black spiral; clockwise to get older and counterclockwise to get younger. Her horn has to recharge after this spell. *'Body Swap Spell'- This was a spell Krys learned recently. Her horn lights up and then the two people fall into a deep sleep, then she closes her eyes and then opens them with no pupils. Shadows of their bodies go into the other person. They become each other. Her horn needs to recharge after this spell. *'Duplication Spell'- Krys learned this spell from her mother in a test. Her horn lights up purple and it grows bigger and lighter. Suddenly, the person it is used on is split in half and then they clash and become two different people. Her horn needs to recharge after this spell. *'Life Spell'- This is Krys's most powerful and magical spell. Her horn lights up red and then a rainbow color and the white lights up. Then a rainbow from her horn spirals like a double helix. Then a soul is grabbed from heaven or hell and the rainbow lights on the person to give back their color. Her horn needs to recharge for 5 days after this spell is used. Flight- '''Using her wings, Krys is able to fly. It took her a week to get used to it, and always lost her balance in practice. As of now, she is able to fly steadily and masterfully. Sometimes, a trail of pink and white is left behind when she flies fast. Statistics '''Attack: 7.5- Krys was a boxer, but still has leftover strength from it. Defense: 7- Krys's defense is pretty good. Speed: 8- Krys flies faster than she runs, but she runs at fast speeds. Magic: 10.5- Krys's magic is just unbelievably powerful and jaw-dropping. Evasion: 7- Krys is able to evade attacks easily. Intelligence: 10- Krys is highly intelligent, a straight A student, and a brilliant person to come up with a plan. Skills: 8- Krys's skills are great so far. Accuracy: 9- Krys has good accuracy. Stamina: 7.5- Krys sometimes gets out of breath if she goes too far of a distance. Tolorance: 9- Krys can't be pushed over or fooled. Relationships Family *Lysandra the Aliicorn (Mother) *Angus the Unicorn (Father) Friends/Allies Feel free to add! *Ricardo the Wolf (Boyfriend) *Raven the Cyberhog (Boyfriend;Nitrogen218's Universe) *Arthur the Unicorn (Best friend; Like siblings) *Ryder the Hedgehog (Her crush) *Valarie the Unicorn (Best friend; Like sisters) *Wendy the Pegasus (Close friend) *Christina the HedgeCat (Very close friend) *Bloodstone the Hedgehog (Student) *Alyssa the Dog (Good friends) *Bob the Dog *Twilight Sparkle the Alicorn *Rarity the Unicorn (To an extent) *Rainbow Dash the Pegasus *Fluttershy the Pegasus *Applejack the Pony *Pinkie Pie the Pony *Alexis the Fox *Lina the Hedgehog *Sasha Petals *Maranda the Hedgehog *Michelle the Cat *Chloe the Cow (When she's alone) Rivals Feel free to add *Nightfall the BatLynx (Arch rival) *Trixie the Unicorn *Alice the Unicorn *Malice the Pegasus *Mercury the Unicorn Enemies Feel free to add *Victria the Unicorn (Arch enemy) *Mimica "Mimi" the Cat *Jamie the Dog *Chloe the Cow (When she's with her team) *Chloretta the Cat *Trinity the Hedgehog *Britney the Porcupine *Mindy the Cat *Saren Arcturias (They could meet, fight, but no one knows what could happen from such a meeting.) Gallery Trivia *Krys is the only character created by Darkest Shadow to have a species transformation. *Although Krys is a unicorn, her mom is a hedgehog and her dad is a pegasus. However, her father's great great great grandmother was a unicorn. *Krys's horn originally was red, blue purple and white. Now it is just white. *Krys was originally short for Krystine, now it is short for Krystal. *Krys tries to limit using her magic. *Krys is the first charcter created by Pianoteen to have a hair color different than his/her fur color. *Krys is also the only character created by Pianoteen to be experienced in magic. *Krys has a cute, but small crush Ryder The Hedgehog. (Approved by Nikki-Kaji) *As seen in SOBS06, Krys meets her future self: Princess Krystal. However, it is unknown if she will become Princess of Gaudia. * Ironically, her address number is the same number as her dorm room number, 2014. Quotes "Being magic isn't fun and games. It's lots of hard work and you need to have the intelligence of knowing when to use it under necessary circumstances." "''I'm not going to let you get hurt."''' ''"Getting into Gaudia is hard....." "My friends' lives are far more important than my magic, wings and strength. So if you want to get my magic you need to release every last one of my friends, even if they aren't so close to me. Do I make myself clear?" "You need to stop talking." "If only Ryder was never dating Starlight. I can't just break them up, that'd be wrong." "That's not true. Not even magic can determine luck. If anything that's going against magic rules." "You have no true fighting strategy. You're literally wasting your time fighting yourself and losing." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pianoteen's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alicorns Category:The Eight Mates Category:CBranch Category:Lawful Good Category:Darkest Shadow's Characters